Social Caterpillars
by Imagination Soup
Summary: Ever wonder what the heroes do when they're not fighting evil monsters? A collection of one-shots about their teenage social lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans **

**A/Okay, so I wrote this because inspiration in dodging me. I think writing this will help me jog some ideas for my other stories.**

**By the way, if you noticed, I deleted my story Only Time Will Tell, because I had found a near identical (like almost-plagiarism) story like it. I contacted the author and I decided to delete it. **

**Anyways, this started out as reading my diary (yes, I'm a girl and yeas, I have a diary) and recalling some of the stuff I did with my friends. **

**Anyways, I picture the heroes as teenagers. I mean, they kick some serious monster butt, but they're still teenagers and teenagers, date, go to the movies, have parties, comment consistently on TV shows, and stay up to 3 am talking to their friends about the most random things.**

**Anyways, this is a lot of fluff (just because I think seriousness is just not my style).**

**Enough with my words: on with the show!**

* * *

><p>I stared so hard at the battle plans on my desk so hard, I half expected lasers to shoot out of my eyes and burn the papers.<p>

We were planning a big attack on Cronus, but we needed to lure him in with bait and we-

"Knock, knock," a soft voice said from my doorway. I turned around to smile at Theresa who made her way to my desk.

"Saying 'knock, knock' and then barging in?"

"I just wanted to give you a little heads up that I'd be invading your room," she teased as she swept all of my papers to the side and took a seat on my desk. "You've been working too hard. Relax."

"I did. We went to the movies last Friday."

She shot me a mock glare. "That was _five_ days ago. You've practically been glued to the desk since then. We're going out to dinner."

She had a point. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I'd picked up lately. I haven't slept more than three hours a day and Theresa basically had to force-feed me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go."

"Good, because you didn't have a choice anyways," she pat me on the head and started to leave. "Oh yeah, and if you so much as _think_ about Cronus during dinner, I'm making you pay, and I'm ordering expensive.

"How would you know what I'm thinking?" I shot out with a smirk.

"I'm a mind reader, remember?" she said in a singsong voice.

"So almighty psychic, where are we eating?"

"I'm thinking Chili's."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods," Theresa giggled, pinching the bridge of her nose to keep her soda from squirting out.<p>

"Oh, shut up," I griped as I coughed into my napkin.

"I can't believe you choked on a tortilla chip," she said with a laugh.

"There was green stuff on it!" I cried indignantly, grabbing her Coke and drinking the whole cup.

"Hey! You're buying my refill."

"I'm buying the meal," I griped."Hey, it's not my fault the bottle landed on you."

"Yeah right, I bet you probably used your psychic powers to move it to me."

"I did no such thing!" she protested, jabbing a finger at my chest. She loooked thoughtful for a moment. "If I would've pointed it at someone, it would've been Archie."

"Hey!" he cried from the other end of the table. After a second, he let it go and turned back to Atlanta to do what they would call fighting and what the rest of the world would call flirting.

I was starving. I stared at my appetizer, a plate of Southern Eggrolls. Herry took two and I already ate three. I reached for the last one when a hand swooped in and took it.

"Cool eggroll," Theresa said with a cheeky smile and shoved it into her mouth.

She was cute; I let it go.

"You having fun?" she asked me after chewing the rest of my eggroll.

I decided to answer honestly. "I'd rather be back at the brownstone."

She frowned. "Come on, Jay. Have a social life for once. We're teenagers."

I raised an eyebrow. "You forced me to come. If you forced me to come, I'm probably not gonna be all that fun."

She scowled at me, though the corners of her lips twitched upwards in a smile. "It's for your own good. Sunlight, fresh air. You can't stay in a little, dark room forever."

"Not with you dragging me off to places all the time," I said under my breath, though she still heard me; she lightly smacked the back of my head.

"You're going to go insane if you keep yourself in your room all the time."

I shrugged. "Some people said Einstein was insane."

She elbowed me. Hard.

"Ow," I complained, rubbing my side.

"Just shut up and eat," she commanded, waving the waitress over.

After we all ordered and got back our food, Neil had to go to a photo shoot.

"Do you need a ride?" Herry asked, still munching on the four plates of food (my wallet is gonna take a hard hit) he ordered.

"Nah, I'll catch a taxi."

"What time will you be back?" I asked.

"Nine."

"Do you have your PMR?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Call us if you see anything suspicious."

"Yes, mother." He said as he left.

Everybody stifled her giggles behind their napkins.

"What?" I asked indignantly. Neil needed to be prepared for an attack.

"You forgot to tell him not to take candy from strangers," Odie joked, which resulted in another round of laughter.

"He needs to be prepared!"I protested.

"Sure," was the unanimous answer of the whole group.

I turned to Theresa for help; she just shrugged and stole a piece of chicken from my enchilada.

"Quit stealing my food. You're worse than Harpies."

She just stuck her tongue at me and stole another piece of chicken. Oh yeah, the seven heroes chosen to save the earth were the epitome of mature.

I grabbed my fork and took a piece of her quesadilla.

"Hey!" she cried before taking yet another bite from my plate.

This continued for about another twenty minutes before we had eaten all of each other's food.

"We should have just traded plates," I said, sipping my soda.

"But that would take away all the fun of stealing somebody else's food," she said.

"Kelpto."

"Shut up."

"Great comeback."

"Shut up.'

This continued for another ten minutes until Theresa made a revelation.

"Jay, where's the rest of the group?" she asked.

I looked around the table, and the other seats were indeed empty.

I picked up a note scrawled on a napkin.

_Dear Lovebirds,_

_We decided to go home and give you two some space. We'll be back at the brownstone._

_Love,_

_Us_

_P.S. This was Atlanta and Archie's idea. Please don't get mad at me. ~Odie_

"They left us here?" I said, shocked.

"Don't worry about it," Theresa said airily. "We can take my car home, and you were gonna have to pay the bill anyway."

"Gee, thanks. I feel a whole lot better now."

"Cheer up! Apparently, we're now 'Lovebirds'." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I coughed to cover up my blush and smiled. "Well I'll go and pay this bill and meet you in the parking lot.

After I paid (I was gonna be broke for a while), I met up with Theresa, who was leaning on the driver's door.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi back," The Lady Slayer awakens.

"Finally ready to go?" she asked with an arched brow. "You were in there for quite a while."

"Yeah, I think some of my last dollars refused to leave my wallet."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're laughing at me? Gee, that does wonders for my confidence." Another laugh. I was on a roll.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was cut off by a quick peck on the lips by Theresa.

I was pretty sure I was blushing a color that would make the apples jealous but I somehow worked up the nerve to say something.

"That the best you can do?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to me but stopped an inch from my face.

"I can definitely do better," she whispered in an almost sultry tone.

This time, I was prepared for the kiss. It lasted probably all of six seconds, but it was amazing. Of course, it was my first _real_ kiss, but it was absolutely perfect in my book. Nothing to serious, but still romantic.

I stood there for a while dazed, before I realized that she had left in her car, laeving me with no transportation home.

_Dammit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not all chapters will be Jay and Theresa. I just started it off with them, because they come so naturally to me.**_  
><em>


	2. Studying Or Not

"But Odie, I don't _get_ it," Archie whined— _for the seventh time_— after I've tried to explain what electron configuration meant.

I opened my mouth to explain, but stopped when I realized that he— _for the eighth time—_had stopped paying attention and started flicking paper into a half-asleep (or would half-dead be a more accurate term?) Neil's hair.

I sighed as I surveyed the rest of the group. Herry was peering wistfully at an empty chip bag as if some more would magically appear. (Of course, with what we've done, magic chips wouldn't be the most surprising.) Neil, who had lost all attention the minute I took out a book, was daydreaming about god knows what. Archie was still trying to wake Neil up with pieces of paper.

These guys could fight the immortal God of Time but couldn't pass a chemistry quiz with an eighty percent.

That was why Ms. Quinn had cornered me after class and forced me to tutor the three brain dead carcasses I had the pleasure of calling my friends. Jay, Theresa, and Atlanta had passed the test and didn't have to do biweekly tutoring (torture?) sessions with me.

That was why I was at a library trying to teach chemistry to three brain-dead teenagers on a Friday night.

Key word: trying.

In other words, I was not having a good time.

"What's with the look, Odie?" Archie asked as he abandoned the task of waking up Neil and went on to the much easier job of driving me into a madhouse.

"What look?"

"The look on your face. It's the look on my face Ms. Quinn gets whenever I try to answer a question in class."

"Since when do you try to answer questions in class? Anyways, that's just the way my face always looks."

"So you're saying that your face always looks like it was stomped on by a herd of elephants?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, or like you'd have to go on a date with Cronus," Herry joined in.

"Seriously, Odie, you look like you'd have to go on a date with Archie."

"Not you too, Neil," I sighed.

"Odie, your face-"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. "If I hear one more comment about my face, I'll… do somethingdrastic."

There was a pause. Then Neil gave a low whistle. "Those sound like fighting words to me. I'd watch my back, guys."

Archie and Herry snickered as I tried to burn a hole through their skulls with my mind.

"Guys can we _please_ get back to studying?" I asked, trying to keep most of the venom out of my voice.

"Studying? Odie, we've been studying in here for hours. I think it's time to call it a day."

"…We've been here for thirty minutes, Archie."

"Time flies," he waved off. I stared at him, confused for a second. I decided to let it go.

"So, who wants to get burgers?"

"As much as I would like to leave, Ms. Quinn made it very clear that if you guys can't pass the next quiz, we'll have to continue this for another two weeks."

"You're a lousy tutor."

"Well, maybe if you started _taking _notes in class instead of _passing_ them, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"_Nobody_ takes notes."

"_I_ take notes. And notice _I'm_ the one who passed the test."

"You're _Odie_."

"I'm perfectly aware of who I am, thank you very much."

"You know what I mean."

"I know that you're-"

The rest of my sentence was cut off by the arrival of about ten kids and a middle-aged librarian.

"Sorry," said the librarian as she tried to gather up the kids into a circle of beanbags close to us. "It's their circle reading time."

I nodded at her, deciding not to move from this table. I could just as well teach chemistry here than from the empty table at the other end of the table where, might I add, a couple was near, doing things that shouldn't really be done in public.

I found my spot on the page of notes and began reading.

"…In atomic physics and quantum chemistry, electron configuration is the arrangement of electrons of an atom, a molecule, or other physical structure."

"…Freddy the frog hopped to Teddy Toad's house."

"…It concerns the way electrons can be distributed in the orbitals of the given system, atomic or molecular for instance."

"…Freddy saw that Teddy's house had a new garden in front of it."

"…Like the other elementary particles, the electron is subject to the laws of quantum mechanics, and exhibits— _are you listening_?"

"Sorry, Odie, but Freddy the Frog is more interesting than you."

"Well, you're not being tested on Freddy on Friday."

"_Oh, ef em el_."

"What?"

"Isn't that they saying? It stands for fu-"

"Yes," I said hastily as I motioned to the group of impressionable children besides us. "Now if you could use more _appropriate_ language."

"Odie, you are such a prude."

"_Language._"

"That isn't even a curse word!" Archie shut up as the heads of ten children swerved towards us.

"Smart," remarked Herry dryly as the librarian glared at us.

"I wouldn't be setting standards like that. We'd have to disown you, Herry."

"And what about you?"

"Me? I'm the complete package. Smart, funny, good looking-"

"And modest too."

"Modesty is for those who can't perform. I have no need for it."

"Guys," I cut off wearily. "Can we_ please _get back to tutoring?"

Neil scowled at me. "When'd you become such a prick, Odie?"

Neil is, you see, the very definition of justifiable homicide.

"I think we have it all covered," Archie said, beginning to leave.

"Sorry, Archie, but do you really think you could pass the test on Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you get a 54 on this one?"

He scowled at me. "Ms. Quinn has a biased grading system."

"Biased how?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Who does?"

"Herry, shut up."

"If you could just answer some questions right-"

"Don't _insult_ my intelligence Odie."

"Or lack thereof."

"_I heard that_."

"You were meant to."

"Look, if I don't pass the test on Friday, I'll give you twenty dollars."

I was pretty taken aback. For teenagers who saved the world on a regular basis, we were pretty broke. And I really wanted that new video game. I've been tutoring him for three weeks now. He should know his stuff…

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't doing anything wrong. If he passed, good for him. If he didn't, good for me.

Archie grabbed his notes and stuffed them in his backpack and— with an extravagant tip of his baseball hat— left.

"No fair," Neil whined in the way only he could.

"You know, the St. Lawrence is looking a little empty. Why don't you go shed your tears in it?"

"Melodramatic, Herry."

"I think we're all ready for the test on Friday," he said.

"Really?"

"Yup. Quiz me on something."

I took a look down at my notes. "In what form of energy allows electrons to move by emission or absorption of energy?"

"Uhhh… lightning?"

I stared at him. I had just spent the last _thirty_ minutes explaining this.

"Photon."

"What kind of insult is that?"

"It was the answer."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I just spent the majority of the last half hour explaining it. Not to mention the three times Ms. Quinn explained it to us. Not that you ever pay attention-"

"_I do too_."

"What about all of those notes you spend all period chucking at my head? Very poor throwing too. I had to apologize to Sarah about eight times yesterday."

"It's not my fault you have such a tiny head. Maybe you should switch with Neil. He's got no problem with that."

"My head is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Please, it's the size of a pumpkin."

I watched them argue for a few seconds until deciding to finish the session. "Alright, now we can get back to-"

"Hey, what time is it?"

"I dunno. Fivish."

"I have a photo shoot."

"Now?" I asked, irritated.

"Yup," he said, tossing his planner in my general direction.

"Neil, this says you're photo shoot was at four."

"So?"

I couldn't really answer.

"And then there were two," remarked Herry dryly at the other end of the table.

"Yeah, let's get back to stud-"

"I'm starving. Do you wanna go get burgers?"

I sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p><em>AN I always imagined Odie as a bit of a cynic. He's obviously got the most to be cynical about._

_This has been a long time coming. Not as funny as I would have liked, but I swear I'll fix it in the next chapter._


	3. Correspondence

**Note: Everyting in italics and brackets are things that were crossed out since FF won't let me use strikethrough for some reason.**

Dear Jay,

So merry Christmas I guess. Well, by the times you get this, it'll probably be New Years. Still, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I hope you're having fun with your family. I know we don't see them a lot. I attached your present. But don't open it in the middle of reading this. That's rude. I was going to PMR you for the New Year, but I thought it would be easier to just put the letter with the package. _[And I accidentally broke my PMR.]_

Thanks for the Christmas present. I opened it on the 23rd though. You should've sent it to me instead of telling me to wait. _[You know I'm the impatient type.]_

Well, Christmas here's been kinda boring. My dad's been knee deep in paperwork. We didn't really spend much time together. _[Remind you of anybody?]_ We had a really nice dinner though.

I spent the majority of Christmas day watching Christmas specials. I think I almost missed Archie's running commentary. I caught a cold. Don't worry though, it passed.

Dad completely fixed my car for Christmas. I think it would've cost less if he just bought me a new car with everything that it had gone through. It was a bit hard to explain to him the back doors that were ripped out, every window smashed, and burn marks all over the paint job. Sadly, even the fixed car still had Odie's soda stain on the passenger seat.

Speaking of which, did you know that Odie lives half an hour away from me? I visited him earlier today. Met his parents and everything. It was hard to explain that I was his friend from the "all-boys technology high school he was attending". It was possibly one of the most awkward thirty minutes of my life. [_Right up there with when we had to explain to the rest of the group how we got locked in the laundry room.]_

I'm spending New Year's Eve at my friend's house and I suddenly miss Atlanta. Apparently, she's in love with this guy (the fourth guy this year) and she won't shut up about him. She sounds so pathetic when she thinks she's in love. [_It sounds a bit judgemental, bit I think I'd know love when I see it.]_

I miss you guys. Though I guess it was really nice of the Gods to let us go home. [_Maybe they were guilty about last year.]_ It really is refreshing to eat something other than Odie's cooking. It's still sad that he's the best cook out of all of us— even with his mutant ambrosia. Pity Athena didn't cook for us last Christmas. They must be touchy about the whole Christ in Christmas [_and nobody believing in them]_ business.

So how are things going back at home? I hear your mother throws these huge New Year's Eve parties. Don't sit around stargazing and don't you dare work anymore on battle strategies. Socialize. You have a big family. I'm jealous.

The Post Office is about to close and if I send this letter any later, you'll get it by the time you're back at New Olympia. So bye. And merry late Christmas and early New Year.

_[Sincerely,]_

_[Yours truly,]_

Love,

Theresa

* * *

><p><em>[Hi,]<em>

_[Theresa,]_

Dear Theresa,

You'll probably be at New Olympia by now, but writing this gives me something to do.

I've missed [_you too]_ you guys too.

_[Don't be jealous you don't have siblings.]_ My family's a bit of a pain. I'm being forced to watch my siblings, and therefore should not be writing his letter. Talking to you beats trying to control the little Devil's Spawn though.

Christmas went great for me. Thanks for the present. I got a sweater from my mother. A home-knitted sweater. Like every other one I had since I was twelve. Tacky and sweet. Well, I have your sweater to compensate for that. [_I guess you'll always be my saving grace.]_

Merry Christmas. I tried to call you on the PMR [_thirteen times]_ but it didn't go through. I guess Odie'll have to look at that.

Happy New Year. Sorry about your friend. I'm sure you'll be wishing for her after a week with Atlanta though. It must be hard being one of the only two girls on the. I assure you, being a guy isn't all that cracked up either if it's any consolation. [_Though I guess girls have to deal with relationships and what-not too.]_

My brother just spilled grape juice on the couch, and my mom will probably yell at me if I didn't clean it up, so bye.

Love,

Jay

* * *

><p><em>AN And this chapter goes out to Kate who very kindly _[stole]_ borrowed my writing notebook where this story was rotting away, typed it up for me, and _[after trying to hack onto my account for ten minutes] [demanded]_ asked me to publish it. _

_It's not the best, but it's not at its worst I guess. _

_I promised there would be more humor this chapter, but this wasn't really intended to be a chapter so bear with me for now._


End file.
